The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the present invention. Some such contributions of the present invention may be specifically pointed out below, while other such contributions of the present invention will be apparent from their context.
In recent years, many mobile handset manufacturers have been selling handsets with multicoloured covers so that their consumers have more opportunities to buy handsets with covers having their favorite colours. Generally, the cover is removable and its colour is monochromatic (such as pure black or white) such that the user can replace it with one having a different colour. Although the handsets with changeable covers are popular to consumers, specifically to young consumers, it may bring out some inconvenience. First, it is sometimes not easy for consumers to change the cover since a sufficient amount of force is needed to remove the old cover and mount a new one. Second, to get a cover with a different colour, the consumer would have to buy a new one and thus additional cost would be incurred. Third, the colour of the cover is generally fixed and cannot be changed except for replacement of the whole cover.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a cover that causes the portable electronic device (e.g., mobile handsets) to have different colours or appearances as expected by the consumers without changing the cover.